


Gemütlichkeit

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Card Games, Chaos, College, College Life, Competition, Dorms, Ennoshita Chikara-centric, More tags to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: College is tough. Life is tough. But, with the right people, it's not so bad.--Or the story of Ennoshita having a dorm with Suga, Makki and Mattsun. Let the chaos begin.--Gemütlichkeit: "It's being on a soft couch. Under a warm blanket. Surrounded by family." "It's the whole experience and feeling that you have of being physically warm, but also metaphorically feeling warm inside your heart."
Kudos: 7





	Gemütlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from me talking about how Ennoshita is a shit poster and would be great friends with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. And from thinking about how chaotic Ennoshita would be in college.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> *Currently Beta-read*

There's something odd about graduating. Things change drastically in a short period of time.

Ennoshita's summer felt like it had barely existed. His parents wouldn't shut up about him going to university, despite him having already been accepted into a university. And they kept asking about what clubs he would join.

The break hadn't been very relaxing. But he didn't really have much time to dwell on it.

A week before school would start, Ennoshita was called and the people in charge of the dormitories told him that his dorm was secured. So, of course, he took the opportunity to move in as early as possible. So his parents helped him finish packing up and then drove him to his campus.

Finding out who his roommates were was honestly shocking.

"Ennoshita!" Sugawara's voice called almost immediately after he opened the door. "You're our new roommate?" It was clearly rhetorical, considering the box in his arms and the bag over his shoulder.

Two pairs of thundering steps coming towards the living room bounced off the walls then.

"Hey!" One voice greeted loudly. A pink haired male and a black haired male were in his sight now. The pink haired male was the one who greeted him. It didn't take too long for him to remember that they had been third years for Seijoh when he had been a second year. The last game he played with them held a special place in his heart, after all.

"Uh, hey," Ennoshita replied. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something. The school said I could move into my dorm today." He hoped he didn't sound as awkward as he felt. He may have come far as Karasuno's volleyball captain in his last year of high school, but he was still mildly awkward. How the hell was he supposed to react to seeing his old vice-captain and two people that he barely knew?

"Not at all! We pretty much just got back from our vacations. Need help bringing your stuff up?" Sugawara asked kindly, already moving to stand up.

Ennoshita would appreciate the help. His parents had opted to stay in their car. Mostly because Ennoshita's mom was a crying mess right now. "It's only a few more boxes, I can do it," he said quickly, not wanting to make them do extra work when they seemed to have been relaxing.

The black haired male moved forward to take the box from Ennoshita then. "We don't mind helping." They smiled then. Ennoshita let the box slip from his hands without complaint. "I'm Matsukawa Issei, but you can call me Mattsun. If you want."

"I'm Hanamaki Takahiro, but call me Makki!" The pink hair male cut in before Ennoshita could reply. "Leave your bag by the door. We can take it all to your room after we grab the rest of your stuff," Hanamaki continued as he moved forward to slip his shoes on at the same time as Sugawara.

Ennoshita dropped his bag to the side, out of the way. "I'm Ennoshita Chikara," he said while watching Matsukawa set the box near the couch before he also came over to slip his shoes on.

"No nickname?" Matsukawa mused, suddenly close to Ennoshita. Ennoshita moved back into the hallway to allow Matsukawa more space. His face felt hot all of the sudden.

"No, just Ennoshita," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll find one for you," Suga promised as he stepped out of the apartment. "First, let's worry about getting you settled in."

Two hours later and he's settled in. Well, if settled in means that his boxes were in his room and the essentials were pulled out of the boxes. Now he was sat in the living room with his new roommates. He was watching the three playing a card game.

Sugawara set his last card down, earning groans from the other two.

"Dammit Suga! You're cheating!" Matsukawa exclaimed with a playful smirk on his lips. He had thrown his cards down on the table dramatically.

"How the hell can I cheat at Sevens?" Sugawara demanded, just as playful. "You just suck."

"Why you-" Matsukawa practically launched himself over the corner of the coffee table and tackled Sugawara to the floor. "Say that again!"

Sugawara managed to flip their positions, hands interlocked with Matsukawa's. "You suck at playing Sevens." He stuck his tongue out at the other then.

Ennoshita looked at Hanamaki when the other tapped his shoulder. "You'll want to move," he said calmly. Ennoshita got up then and stepped over to Hanamaki, just in time to avoid Matsukawa launching himself upwards and slamming Sugawara into the spot Ennoshita had just been occupying.

Hanamaki stood up and gestured towards the kitchen. "This is going to go on for a while. Want something to eat?" He said, already on his way to the kitchen.

Ennoshita followed after the other without sparing a glance at the other two. "That happens often?" He asked, unsurprised. While most people saw the mature side of Sugawara, Ennoshita had seen plenty of Sugawara's more childish side.

"Almost every time we play a game," Hanamaki remarked. "Mattsun has never been overly competitive, but he and Suga like to be playfully competitive." He opened the door to the fridge and scanned over the contents. "Just as I thought, we have nothing." He hummed thoughtfully for a moment after closing the door. "Feel like taking a trip to the store with me? We can pick up fast food on the way."

Ennoshita thought about it for a moment. It's not like he really had any plans. And it would give him an opportunity to see if any part-time jobs were hiring. His parents were paying for his university, but it would be wise to have a job. He didn't want to rely on his parents for everything.

"Sure."

~~~

"You're majoring in psychology?" Hanamaki asked, sounding impressed. "Not bad. I'm majoring in psychobiology, so let me know if you need any help," he added. They had just gotten off the train and were now heading towards the nearest fast food place.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Ennoshita admitted. "What's Mattsun and Suga studying?" He asked then. It felt weird to say 'Mattsun', but Makki and Mattsun both insisted on it. They said there was no point in being so formal when they'd be living together for at least three years. Which made sense. But they both seemed to just be more casual than formal. So Ennoshita just went with it.

"Mattsun is majoring in photojournalism. Suga is majoring in environmental journalism." Hanamaki stretched his arms over his head then. "Don't ask me how we ended up in a dorm with them. I think the system the school uses is broken. Not that I'm complaining. It's better than being stuck with three strangers," he admitted then.

Ennoshita had to agree with that. He had been anxious before he got to the school, worried about how he'd introduce himself. Or if he'd get along with strangers. So at least he had one friend and two friendly people.

"That's true. I was worried about how I'd introduce myself to my new roommates. But having you, Mattsun and Suga being my roommates is relieving."

Hanamaki smiled at him before guiding him towards the place he wanted to eat. "I'm sure you'll fit right in," he said as they entered the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any comments, questions or concerns? Please feel free to:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
